


Śmierć przez zaniechanie

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: S05e05 The Disir, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin podejmuje trudną decyzję, jak zawsze z myślą o Arturze. Nie wie tylko, że w ten sposób traci ostatnią szansę na wypełnienie przepowiedni, która go z Arturem związała.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śmierć przez zaniechanie

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik powstał na potrzeby akcji _Fikaton 2016_ na Forum Mirriel.
> 
> Zgodnie z Wordcounter tekst ma równo 100 słów, dlatego w takiej postaci został opublikowany za pierwszym razem. I za każdym kolejnym.

Trzy staruszki patrzą za odchodzącym Emrysem i jego Raz Na Zawsze Królem z beznamiętnymi minami. Dały Arturowi Pendragonowi możliwość wypełnienia przepowiedni, ale Emrys przekonał go, żeby tego nie robił. W duchu wszystkie trzy kobiety przyznają, że nie tego się spodziewały. Młody czarownik miał być tym, który przeciągnie króla na właściwą stronę, a nie tym, który zaprzepaści ostatnią szasnę. Choć jeszcze tego nie wie, właśnie skazał magię na śmierć.

\- Nie zmienia się nic - mówi w końcu jedna.

\- I nie zmieni się aż do końca - dodaje druga.

Trzecia tylko kiwa głową. Nie ma już nic więcej do powiedzenia.


End file.
